1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital mobile phone and in particular, to a method of sending a short message in a digital mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital mobile phones are commonly provided with a short message service (SMS), which enables the user to send a short message constructed as a sequence of characters to another subscriber. The short message is displayed by the receiver as visual information composed of alphanumeric characters representing the sender""s message and telephone number. The conventional SMS mobile phone may only send a short character message to a single subscriber. That is, it cannot simultaneously send the prepared message to several receivers, i.e., by a single key input at a predetermined time. Sending a prepared short message to multiple addressed receivers at a predetermined time may be additionally provided only by employing the system of the service provider.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of sending a prepared short message to several receivers via a single key input at a predetermined time in a digital mobile phone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of sending a short message to a plurality of receivers at a predetermined time in a digital mobile phone, includes the steps of: changing the operational mode of the mobile phone from a short message preparation mode to a scheduled sending mode, registering the predetermined time while in the scheduled sending mode, setting a scheduled sending function after registering the short message including the user""s identifying information, and sending the registered message when the present time detected is equal to or exceeds the predetermined time.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of sending a short message to a plurality of receivers at a predetermined time in a digital mobile phone, includes the steps of: changing the operational mode of the mobile phone from a short message preparation mode to a multiply addressed sending mode, sequentially registering a series of phone numbers corresponding to the plurality of receivers, sequentially sending the short message to the plurality of receivers associated with the registered phone numbers by reading the series of phone numbers when a send signal is inputted, and setting the mobile phone to a standby state when the short message has been sent to each of said plurality of receivers.